como agua para chocolate
by Black- Rock- Shooter XD
Summary: un fin de semana magico, con una atmosfera de amor incomparable, y es solo el inicio. La reina Elsa, una mujer fuerte que ah luchado por su felicidad, y el principe Hans de las islas del sur, un hombre que ya ha pagado por sus crimenes y ahora profundamente enamorado. no importa lo que los demas digan. Su amor siempre ardera como agua para chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Como agua para chocolate

**Hola, este es un breve fic que planeo escribir en mis ratos libres, no serán muchos caps. Pero les aseguro que todos van a incluir Helsa, otra cosa que quería comentarles es que el titulo está basado en el de una película mexicana, es una de mis favoritas y la verdad la mejor que he visto.**

La vida en Arendelle no podría ser mejor, todos los habitantes eran felices con el reinado de la reina Elsa, aunque solo había pasado un año desde su coronación el comercio aumento llegando a ser uno de los lugares con mayores recursos. Claro que esto también creo la envidia de los reyes de lugares cercanos, que trataron de llegar a esa riqueza por medio de sus hijos quienes eran enviados a enamorar a la reina, pero esta de la mejor manera declinaba sus propuestas de matrimonio, pues su corazón pertenecía a alguien de quien jamás sospecharían. El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur tenía el privilegio de degustar los dulces labios de la reina solo cuando se encontraban solos, demostrándose su amor con besos y caricias.

Este es el caso de uno de esos encuentros:

_**Pov Elsa**_

_El trabajo me está matando de aburrimiento, no soporto estar todo el día sentada leyendo papeles, algunos sin importancia y otros sumamente desagradables. Tan solo porque mi pueblo es considerado uno de los ricos de Europa todos los reinos cercanos están proponiéndome matrimonio con uno de sus príncipes. Es inútil su intento, puesto que no pienso casar con nadie que no haya conocido antes, además tengo que admitir que estoy profundamente enamorada del menos indicado aunque me cueste admitirlo. Ni siquiera yo todavía me puedo creer que este enamorada de Hans, ese apuesto príncipe sureño que trato de matarme a mí y a mi hermana. Pero por asares del destino ambos nos dimos cuenta de una forma encantadora._

_**Flash back **_

_-solo necesito que me digas que no me amas y dejare de perseguirte- Hans hablaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso_

_-no puedo- respondí triste y cabizbaja sin poder mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Elsa mírame y dime que no me amas- El príncipe me tomo de la barbilla, obligándome a verlo de frente_

_-yo…- no me dejo continuar, solo sentí de pronto unos suaves labios sobre mi boca, moviéndose de forma lenta pausada, memorizando cada rincón de mis labios. No tuve conciencia de nada en ese momento, solo pase los brazos por su cuello devolviendo el beso tímidamente. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, jamás había besado a nadie en mi vida. Me rodeo la cintura con sus manos acercándome todavía más a él. Nos separamos en busca de aire. El me sonrió dulcemente.- Te amo- respondí al fin._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar mi maravilloso primer beso._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la persona que deseaba ver._

_-hola preciosa- Hans se acercó y rodeo el escritorio quedando detrás de mí._

_-hola- hable tan bajo que seguramente solo yo pude escucharme_

_Hans me tomo de los hombros presionando con sus pulgares mi espalda de y moviendo en forma circular, de tal manera que eliminaba la tensión en mis hombros._

_-Vaya que estas presionada, creo que deberías tomarte una vacaciones, lejos del papeleo y todo eso- no conteste nada solo me relaje y deje que el siguiera con el masaje que tanto me hacía falta. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y dejarme llevar._

_-la verdad creo que si me hacen falta unos días sin ser la reina_

_-te parece si tú y yo nos vamos el fin de semana a una cabaña cerca de la costa_

_-me parece estupendo, solo déjame terminar con esto y iré a decirle a Kei que él se encargara por un par de días_

_-pero ya no te esfuerces tanto, te puede hacer daño_

_-Claro, descuida_

_Hans salió de mi estudio dejándome nuevamente sola, la ida no era mala. Anna no estaría tampoco, pues su luna de miel se había extendido más de lo previsto. Ya hace casi como un mes que se había ido con Kristoff a España y según su carta de ayer. El rey y la reina los invitaron a quedarse un mes más, lo cual Anna no negó y ahora se tardarían más en llegar a casa._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Era el fin de semana que estaría con Hans. Él ya había alquilado una cabaña cerca de la playa, con una vista preciosa a la costa. Solo tenía que terminar de empacar y nos iríamos. Lleve un par de vestidos, un camisón para dormir, mi cepillo para el cabello, dos pares de zapatos y ropa interior. Cerré la maleta y Salí de mi habitación en busca de Hans. _

_Lo encontré en los establos ya listos para irnos. Cargo mi maleta a Sitron y salimos del palacio. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Una vez que nos instalamos, salimos a caminar._

_Ambos caminamos tomados de la mano, sin un rumbo fijo. Oh eso creía yo._

_-Elsa espera quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso_

_-¿Dónde es?_

_-solo sígueme, te va a encantar_

_Llegamos a una cueva oscura. No se veía absolutamente nada._

_-conque este es tu lugar hermoso_

_-Elsa es dentro, ven tu sígueme_

_Caminamos a oscuras un rato hasta que Hans me detuvo y me dijo que cerrara los ojos. Me sujeto de las manos y me guio hasta no sé dónde._

_-ok ahora ábrelos_

_Era un lugar maravilloso en realidad, el lugar era simplemente hermoso._

_**Yo no sé cómo describir paisajes exactamente, pero es igual a las cuevas de la rivera maya en México. Busque imágenes en google.**_

_El agua era de un color azul precioso. _

_-¿quieres nadar?_

_-yo no sé como_

_-descuida yo te enseño_

_Hans se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho. Me ruborice casi al instante, me di la media vuelta para evitar ponerme en evidencia._

_-descuida, solo confía en mi- Hans me abrazo por detrás, haciendo me girar para verlo a la cara._

_Solo con ver su mirada sobre mí hace que me sienta ardiendo por dentro._

_**Ok, jajajajaja los dejare en suspenso. Espero les guste y díganme si debo seguirlo.**_

_**Bye besos y cuídense.**_

_**Por cierto les recomiendo mucho un fic que se llama "realidades distintas" y es de la escritora rosalinda1601.**_


	2. mi primera vez

Capitulo 2

_Hans se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho. Me ruborice casi al instante, me di la media vuelta para evitar ponerme en evidencia._

_-descuida, solo confía en mi- Hans me abrazo por detrás haciéndome girar para verlo directamente a la cara._

_Solo sentir su mirada sobre mí hace que me sienta ardiendo por dentro. _

_Puso sus manos en lo más estrecho de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Me siento extremadamente ruborizada. El olor dulce de su piel es embriagador, sus labios jugando con los míos de una manera tierna pero apasionada al mismo tiempo. El tiempo me pareció muy lento, solo habían pasado como un minuto pero sentía que era una eternidad. Sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mi espalda tratando de ser delicado, como si quisiera mantenerme calmada para lo que venía después. Mi cuerpo se sentía a punto del borde de la excitación, solo bastaba un pequeño empujón y bang, terminaría siendo suya, pero sin embargo no me importa nada, solo estar a su lado. Soltó el pequeño moño que mantenía atado el corsé de mi vestido y dio inicio a la tarea de desvestirme. Yo quise devolverle el favor pero era una novata en esto, ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy ridícula? No le hago caso a mi subconsciente y desabotono sus pantalones una vez que termine de retirarle el cinturón. El me abraza todavía más fuerte y siento sus latidos cardiacos hasta el cielo. Saca mi vestido de un tirón dejándome casi desnuda, solo las bragas y las vendas (1) cubren mi piel blanca. Se retira lo más calmado posible su ropa interior. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, no puedo respirar y mis piernas tiemblan. Hans entra en el agua extendiéndome la mano para que lo haga también, me quito lo que me queda de ropa y entro al agua junto con el apoyándome en sus brazos, puesto que no sé nadar y este lugar se ve bastante profundo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para sostenerme de él y no hundirme. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y segundos después sus labios. Siento escalofríos tan solo de tocar su piel caliente a comparación de la mía que es bastante fría. Trato de no gemir pero me es imposible permanecer en silencio, solo me limito a suspirar entrecortadamente._

_Siento su miembro cerca de mi lo cual alimenta a la Elsa loca de amor por Hans que no para de gritarme que lo haga, pero me siento insegura, ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? Mis dudas se disipan de un momento a otro cuando él me pregunta si quiero que esto continúe. Respondo que si a los pocos segundos de que me lo dijo. Me toma de la cintura elevándome y haciendo que él entre en mí lentamente. No puede evitar gemir ante su intrusión, yo sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa pero ese dolor era opacado por todo el placer que sentía y recorría cada parte de mi ser. _

_-¿te duele mucho?- su voz era entrecortada y respiraba demasiado rápido_

_-n-no estoy vi-bien_

_Comenzó a embestirme lentamente, el placer es incomparable, no puedo controlar cada una de las emociones, su espalda se cubre de una ligera capa de escarcha causada por mi contacto._

_Me siento temblando de amor por él, cada embestida es como una estocada a mi corazón, que me llena de amor y pasión. Hans besa lo que está a su alcance de mi cuerpo, besa el espacio entre mi pecho y el cuello, no puedo parar de gemir, siento el calor aumentar y estallando en sus brazos. De pronto no puedo aguantar más, estallo en miles de trozos de hielo que se desmoronan como una avalancha dentro de mí, grito de placer puro. Esto es el cielo, jamás me sentí mejor._

_Hans se une también, después de un par de segundos de mí, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y él apoya su rostro en mi pecho, gimiendo._

_Lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que me queda, estoy completamente agotada, no puedo hablar o moverme siquiera. Hans debe tener bastante para que después de esto todavía me mantenga a mí a flote. _

_Nado hasta un "escalón" del cenote (__**jajajajaja si ya sé cómo se llama, gracias Kaly Paola) **__para descansar, apenas recupero el aliento puedo hablar._

_-eso fue lo mejor que haya vivido jamás, gracias_

_-no gracias a ti por confiar en mi_

_-no necesito confiar en ti, porque te amo_

_-yo también te amo- se acerca para besarme muy lento, este beso es uno de los mejores que me ha dado hasta ahora- ¿aun quieres aprender a nadar?_

_-creí que eso solo era para invitarme a entrar_

_-jajá bueno si algo, pero aun así creo que tendré que enseñarte, porque la verdad si pienso invitarte a venir seguido- me hablo con una voz ronca y seductora que me hizo temblar._

_Asentí nuevamente y el me ayudo a entrar de nuevo en el agua sin hundirme._

_Pasamos lo que nos quedó de la tarde en el cenote nadando y besándonos._

_-Ya tenemos que irnos- le dije, seguramente ya es de noche y nosotros aquí metidos todavía, aunque no me importaría quedarme para siempre que con Hans. _

_Nos vestimos rápido una vez que salimos del agua. Al salir notamos que no era tan tarde como pensaba pero aun así, ya era tarde. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer iluminaban el agua de tal manera que parecía oro líquido. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cabaña que alquilamos y entramos para descansar._

_Al caer la noche una horrible tormenta cayo y esto no me dejaba dormir. Después de que me entere que mis padres fallecieron en una tormenta en medio del mar le tome miedo. Un rayo ilumino la estancia. Esto es mucho para mí. Me levante de mi cama y fui hasta la de Hans._

_-Hans, despierta- lo moví un poco para que despertara_

_-Elsa ¿estás bien, te pasa algo?_

_-¿puedo dormir contigo?_

_-¿acaso tienes miedo?_

_-miedo ¿yo? Jajá no me hagas reír_

_Un trueno me sobresalto y grite sin que yo me diera cuenta, entre rápido a la cama de Hans tapándome con las cobijas._

_-está bien si le tengo miedo a las tormentas_

_El me acerco a su pecho de manera protectora_

_-descuida, yo estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que nada te pase_

_Lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude hasta quedarme profundamente dormida._

_**En la época de frozen que es aproximadamente por ahí del 1870 al 1900 las mujeres utilizaban vendas debajo del corsé para que al caminar no las lastimara.**_

_**Hola a todos¡ quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron rews el cap anterior, se los agradezco. Y recuerden que mientras más rews reciba más rápido actualizo ok **____** bye y besos**_


	3. una pequeña pelea

Capitulo 3

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me siento adormecida aun, no he despertado totalmente pero puedo sentir una respiración en mi nuca, giro con cuidado para tratar de no despertar a Hans. Dormido se ve mucho más joven, su rostro refleja paz y tranquilidad, inerte. Lo abrazo pasando un brazo por su hombro y otro por su cintura. No quiero separarme de él, jamás. El día anterior paso por mi mente, lo que me hiso sonrojarme al máximo. Fue mi primera vez, ya no tenía pureza y se la había entregado al hombre que más amaba en este mundo. ¿Así es como Anna se siente? Tan perdidamente enamorada y volando en las nubes, con un solo pensamiento y el corazón. Siento un pequeño roce en mi espalda.

-¿hace cuánto estas despierta?

-muy poco

-¿pudiste dormir bien?

-sí, gracias por ayudarme noche, no hubiera podido dormir nada

-sabes que no importa lo que sea yo lo are si con eso eres feliz

-no sabes cómo te amo

-y yo a ti preciosa

XOXOXOXOXOX

Después de desayunar ambos salimos a caminar a la playa.

-Hans ¿estarás con migo si yo quedo embarazada?

-pues, supongo que si- me lo dijo dudando lo cual me hiso sentirme insegura de sus palabras

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-no, es solo que no ¿crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso?

-tú fuiste el que me llevo ayer a ese lugar y me quito mi virginidad

-yo no escuche que me dijeras que no, o te quejaras- eso fue el colmo

-entonces veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el maldito engreído que engaño a mi hermana- mi tono de voz aumento, estoy molesta. Pensé que él me apoyaría pero veo que me equivoque, las personas no cambian

-no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, yo no trate de matarla en dos ocasiones

-esos fueron accidentes, ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgarme?

-esa misma pregunta te la iba a hacer a ti- no se ni lo que pienso, solo quiero librar mi enojo y no soy consciente de mis acciones

-te odio- le suelto mirándolo a los ojos, puedo notar como desaparecía ese brillo singular en sus ojos

-pues el sentimiento es mutuo- siento mi corazón romperse en pedazos, seguramente lo dijo porque estaba molesto pero no pude evitar sentirme triste.

-me voy- digo con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Camino hasta la casa dejando una estela de nieve por todo el camino. Abro la puerta y la cierro de golpe, ya no contengo más las ganas de llorar, me deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso y estallo en llanto. Cubro mi rostro manchado de lágrimas con mis rodillas que están casi tocando mi pecho. Después de desahogarme un poco me levanto y comienzo empacar todas mis pertenencias, no quiero pasar ni un momento más a solas con él. Cierro la maleta y la levanto de la cama, estoy a punto de tomar la perilla cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Hans parece haber estado llorando también, sus ojos y nariz están ligeramente rojos y su respiración es agitada. Mira que traigo mi maleta en la mano y me abraza fuertemente rompiendo a llorar. Todavía no puedo reaccionar cuando siento que me besa con necesidad.

-lo lamento tanto Elsa, fui un completo idiota, no debí hablarte así. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás y tengo miedo de no ser el hombre que mereces, ni ser el mejor padre para nuestros hijos. Solo perdóname reaccione de una manera estúpida

-Hans… yo- no puedo controlar el arrepentimiento en mi corazón, esto en parte es culpa mía, fui demasiado rápido y seguramente lo puse nervioso- lo lamento, esto también es mi culpa, lleve las cosas muy rápido, tu eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo y no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Elsa tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, eres la persona más perfecta y yo un completo idiota

-Hans te amo- en ese instante el brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer pero no como antes, este era más oscuro que me ocasiono un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y besándome muy rápido y con una pasión incomparable. Sentía como mis labios eran succionados por su boca robándome varios suspiros. Deje caer la maleta en el suelo y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerro la puerta sin separase de mi ni un solo momento. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sentí algo húmedo rosando mis labios pidiéndome la entrada, accedí y en cuanto lo hice me quede sin aliento cuando su lengua se pasó por mi boca jalándome los labios muy fuerte. Ya no puedo más, comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente sin detenerme. Las cosas avanzaron demasiado rápido desde ese instante. Volvimos a hacer el amor, pero esta era una experiencia nueva para mí, sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío me excitaba todavía más hasta que caí rendida en sus brazos.

**Hola, quiero decirles que estoy feliz de que mi fic haya sido tan aceptado, pero aun no alcanzo la meta así que tendré que motivarlo un poco. **

**Necesito 7 rews, si consigo en cada capítulo los 7 actualizare al día siguiente, pero si no los consigo, entonces los rews que me faltaron serán los días que no actualizare, ok, si consigo más de 7 entonces actualizare ese mismo día. Espero estén de acuerdo, lamento llegar a este extremo pero no puedo seguir con solo uno o dos rews por cap.**

**Besos y cuídense **


	4. elsa despierta

-Elsa despierta, tenemos que irnos- Hans la mecía suavemente tratando de despertar- ya es tarde

La reina abrió los ojos pesadamente. Habían acordado que por la noche se irían de regreso para poder llegar temprano al palacio. Solo habían pasado como cinco minutos después de la media noche pero ambos presas del sueño se quedaron dormidos y Hans se despertó por el ruido de un ave tocando en la ventana.

-Hans ¿Qué hora es?- Elsa miro a su alrededor, estaba en completa oscuridad, de no ser por l lámpara de aceite que El sureño cargaba estarían en penumbra.

-son las doce de la noche, tenemos que irnos- Hans tomo su maleta y la de Elsa y abrió la puerta para salir y cargarlas a Sitron. Salió tallándose un ojo, aún estaba medio dormida. Trato de encontrar a su pelirrojo, pero su estado y la noche no eran muy buenos aliados, casi se da un buen golpe cundo siente unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-es acá Elsa, de verdad etas dormida, mejor nos vamos mañana temprano

-no estoy bien, vámonos- a pesar de que estaba cansada trato de disimular y se montó en Sitron con ayuda de Hans. Cuando estaban a medio camino volvió a quedar dormida y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta esta vez, y para evitar que se cayera la rodeo con un brazo y la sentó en sus piernas para cuidarla. La tomo como si la arrullara y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla. La rubia que ni se inmutaba de en donde estaba apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

De verdad que esta mujer tenía una habilidad para volverlo loco de amor. Aun costaba creer que hace casi unos meses estuvo a punto de matarla, su corazón se sentía a punto de explotar cuando tenia a la reina del hielo en sus brazos, solo bastaba una mirada para hacerlo volar.

Sus facciones finas y su belleza no tenían comparación con cualquier chica que haya visto jamás. Su cabello era extraño de encontrar en una doncella, el océano azul de sus profundos ojos se hacían cada vez más profundos con cada una de sus emociones. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, se dijo a si mismo convenciéndose que su corazón era el más cálido de todos. Aún más que el de Anna, solo ella le dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más se la había permitido.

Estaba condenado a morir pero por alguna razón, ella lo impidió. No soporto la idea de tenerla cerca, pero con el tiempo fue conociendo más y su corazón rogaba el perdón de la soberana. Solo basto un simple choque de miradas para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de la reina de Arendelle.

Su vida siempre había sido triste y llena de frustraciones, pero cuando se tomó el tiempo de conocerla su vida se llenó de felicidad, literalmente ella es lo más hermoso de toda su vida.

Llegaron a Arendelle como a eso de las dos de la mañana, de verdad se le había hecho más largo el camino de regreso que el de ida. Tomo a Elsa de las piernas y la cargo para llevarla adentro.

Cruzo el palacio para llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con tocados azules para depositarla suavemente en la cama. La cubrió con una manta y estaba a punto de salir cuando se escuchó un quejido proveniente de Elsa.

-Hans, no me siento bien

-descuida seguro solo te mareaste por el viaje- el pelirrojo se arrodillo al pie de la cama para quedar frente a Elsa, colocando su mano en la frente de la rubia para revisar que no tuviera fiebre. Solo tenía un poco, pero no era para alarmarse.

-¿te puedes quedar conmigo eta noche?- Elsa sonaba débil

-está bien- Hans se retiró la botas antes de entrar en la cama. La abrazo por la cintura tratando de ser delicado y no incomodarla- te amo- le dijo antes de besar su frente y quedarse completamente dormido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al despertar Hans reviso a Elsa de nuevo, esta vez la fiebre estaba muy alta. Esta vez sí se alarmo, no era muy común que la reina de las nieves se enfermara.

-Hans no me siento bien- Elsa despertó sitiándose como si le hubiera caído una tonelada encima

-descuida, llamare al médico enseguida, te vas a mejorar

Hans salió corriendo en busca del doctor

-auxilio, necesito que me ayude, la reina Elsa está hirviendo en fiebre

-joven cálmese, ¿Dónde se encuentra la reina?

-está en su cuarto

-pues vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- el doctor tomo su maletín y metió una caja de medicamentos. Los dos salieron sin decirse una palabra más en rumbo a la habitación de Elsa. Cundo llegaron encontraron a la reina ella estaba dormida.

-Elsa, despierta, el doctor está aquí

-Hans…- la rubia hablo en un susurro débil

El doctor tomo su temperatura y con su estetoscopio reviso sus latidos cardiacos

-príncipe Hans le recomiendo salga por favor, esto no se ve muy bien

-claro que no, no pienso dejarla sola

-majestad la reina está en buenas manos, por favor, solo salga

El pelirrojo resignado salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó en el suelo cansado de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Paso un largo rato y el medico no salía, hasta que por fin se escucharon los pasos del hombre detrás de la puerta. Hans se levantó rápidamente. Se abrió la puerta mostrando el rostro preocupado del doctor.

-¿Qué pasa, que es lo que tiene?

-la reina Elsa está muy grave, pesco una enfermedad conocida como fiebre escarlata, esta enfermedad es muy peligrosa, normalmente es contagiada en lugares donde hay agua de mar no pura y sal

-yo también estuve al contacto con esa agua, pero yo no me contagie

-la reina estuvo encerrada muchos años, sus sistema inmunológico no estaba preparado para algo así

-todo esto es culpa mía, yo fui quien la llevo a ese cenote, quería que pasara un buen fin de semana pero solo la enferme, soy un completo idiota

-joven, esto no es culpa suya, usted no tenía ni idea, y tal vez usted también la tenga

Después de su plática con el doctor él fue llevado a su consultorio para hacerle unos exámenes y determinar si, el tenía fiebre. Sus resultados revelaron que él no era portador del virus.

Elsa estaba siendo sometida a varios tratamientos para poder quitarle la enfermedad, varios de ellos eran sumamente dolorosos. Tenían que darle inyecciones cuyas agujas eran casi de siete centímetros en los brazos y en las piernas. Mientras Hans se sentía terrible, en cierto modo si era su culpa pero no tenía intenciones de haberle hecho nada malo. Se encontraba en una depresión terrible, casi no comía y no hablaba con nadie. Una tarde mientras estaba en su cuarto tomo una pequeña navaja e hiso un corte en su muñeca, no planeaba quitarse la visa solo sentía que le estaba pagando a su reina con su dolor todo lo que ocasiono.


	5. perdon

**De verdad lamento anta tardanza pero tengo unos problemas técnicos, si se lo que van a decir; "ella siempre con sus pretextos " y lo sé, pero espero disfruten esta cap., lamento si es un poco corto pero casi no tengo tiempo y es una computadora prestada la que estoy usando, ya no los distraigo y disculpen otra vez.**

La noche estaba pasando demasiado lento para le reina. La fiebre se mantenía alta y las inyecciones que le tenían que someter eran sumamente dolorosas, pero sin embargo trataba de ser fuerte, más que nada por Anna, por Olaf, Hans y su reino. Por las tardes trataba de verlo pero siempre que preguntaba por él, los sirvientes le decían que estaba ocupado o que simplemente no lo encontraban. Una tarde se la paso llorando. Era irónico, siempre se dijo a si misma que por los hombre no hay que llorar, que no valía sus lágrimas, pero ahora que realmente creía haber encontrado el verdadero amor se sentía sola e impotente. Extrañaba su calor, su dulce olor a agua de mar y sus besos, ¡dios como extrañaba esos labios! Cada noche sin falta tenia uno, lleno de amor y cariño, los días se volvieron más tristes sin él. El dolor físico que sentía no era comparado con el de su corazón.

-doctor ¿no ha llegado aún?

-me temo que no majestad

Cada día que pasaba era una espina de hielo más enterrada en su corazón.

-han pasado ya dos días sin comer, por lo menos pruebe la sopa- en esa ocasión otro fallido intento de parte de Gerda para que la rubia comiera, pero ella no quería ni probar un bocado.

-no tengo hambre, ¿no sabe si Hans llego ya?

-no lo sé alteza

-no pienso comer nada si el no está aquí

-Elsa, todos están preocupados por ti, y te aseguro que la princesa Anna se preocuparía también

-no quiero

Mientras con Hans…

Todos los días pasaba delante esa puerta blanca con copos de nieve pintados en azul, sin tener el valor de ver a os ojos a la mujer que amaba pero que causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Si tan solo hubiera pensado bien las cosas, jamás estaría pasando por eso. Las tardes se la pasaba triste y lamentándose en la montaña del norte; el hielo le recordaba a ella, frio y duro, pero hermoso. Sin embargo, su castillo de hielo empezaba a deteriorarse y Hans, pasaba todas las tardes tratando de arreglarlo. Al terminar siempre y sin falta hacia un norte en su muñeca tratando de calmar el dolor que le causaba el estar lejos de Elsa sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Extrañaba las noches con ella, su risa y su mirada, extraña hablar con ella y abrazarla, decirle que la amaba.

El amor es una mierda, duele por todo, y son de esos sufrimientos horribles de los que no puedes salir no importa cuántos años pasen.

-Cada vez que estoy sin ella me lastimo, pero no tengo el valor suficiente de poder pedirle perdón

Así pasaron los días, llorando por el otro, sin poder verse. Calendo en una depresión intensa.

Una tarde Elsa ya harta de estar sentada en esa cama, se levantó y llego a instalarse en un piano que sus padres le pusieron en su cuarto durante su encierro. Coloco sus dedos delgados sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar:

_This is a story that I ve _

_Never told_

_I gotta get this off_

_My chest to the let it go_

_I need to take back_

_The light inside you stole_

_You are criminal_

_And you Steal like _

_You are a pro_

_All the pain and the truht_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So a shamed, so confused_

_I was brocken and bruised_

_Now I am a warrior_

_Now I ve got thicker skin_

_I am a warrior_

_I am stronger tan I ve_

_Ever been_

_And my armor, is made_

_Of Steel, you cant get in_

_I am warrior _

_And you cant never_

_Hurt me again _

_Out of the ashes _

_I am burning like a fire_

_You cant save apoligies _

_Your nothing but a liar_

_I got shame _

_I be got the scares_

_That I never show_

_I am a suvirvor_

_In more ways thant you know_

_Cause all the pain _

_And the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So a shamed, so confused_

_I not broken, or bruised_

_Now I am a warrior_

_Now I got thicker skin _

_I Am warrior _

_I am stronger than_

_I ever been _

_And my armor, _

_Is made of Steel_

_You cant get in_

_I am warrior_

_And you cant never hurt me _

No pudo terminar de cantar cuando sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, se llevo las manos a la frente tratando de calmarlo pero no daba resultado. Se levantó bruscamente pero sus piernas no soportaron su propio peso y cayó al suelo, desde ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Hans caminaba por los jardines del castillo cuando dos guardias llegaron corriendo muy alarmados.

-Príncipe Hans la reina está muy grave y el doctor quiere verlo urgentemente

-¡pero que fue lo que le paso ¡

-la encontraron desmayada en el suelo de su habitación

Los tres hombres corrieron hacia la habitación de la reina. A llegar el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, encontrando al doctor y a Elsa.

-Príncipe Hans la reina está muy mal, la falta de alimento la dejo muy baja de defensas y la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido, me temo que puede que ella muera si no la atendemos correctamente, pero hay otro asunto que necesito hablar con usted, La reina Elsa tubo intimidad con usted?

En ese instante Hans se sonrojo mucho, pues no esperaba que le preguntaran semejante cosa

-pues… si

-déjeme decirle que va a ser padre, la reina tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo

Hans en ese momento quedo petrificado, Elsa estaba embarazada y él fue un cobarde.

Desde ese entonces siempre estaba a su lado aunque no despertara, para él su mirada decía más de mil palabras.

-prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir, te apoyare no importa lo que pase- se inclinó a depositar un casto beso en su frente – te amo Elsa

-Hans…

-Elsa despertaste, te extrañe muchísimo, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de no haber estado contigo antes, soy un competo imbécil

-cómo pudiste dejarme sola, llore por ti, y tú nunca te preocupaste por mi

-no digas eso Elsa, yo te amo, y si, te deje sola, pero yo me sentía horrible por haberte causado tanto dolor

-ya lárgate de aquí no quiero verte

-mira esto- Hans se levantó las mangas de su camisa dejando ver todos los cortes en sus brazos y muñecas – lo hice por ti, quiero pagar por todo lo que te hice, por favor perdóname- se acercó estrechándola en sus brazos

-suéltame… no… p-por favor…- dijo Elsa entre sollozos. La rubia trataba de soltarse pero Hans la tenía firmemente apresada – Hans… basta- la reina rompió en llanto finalmente aceptando el abrazo, pero no devolviéndolo, tomando la camia del pelirrojo en sus puños mientras el sureño le acariciaba su cabello.

-te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo

-Espera que ¡?- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-creí que tú ya lo sabias, estas embarazada

-ni siquiera yo lo sabia

-pero que mala madre eres. Dijo Hans en tono de broma haciéndose el enojado

-si claro mira quien lo dice

-jajajaja, te extrañaba demasiado

-y yo a ti

Ambos compartieron un tierno beso que crecía más y más a cada instante hasta que Hans termino sobre ella besando su cuello

-te amo- suspiro la rubia

-y yo a ti

Los besos se volvieron todavía más demandantes a cada minuto, compartiendo aliento entre los dos, Hans levanto el camisón de Elsa hasta quitar de u vista aquella prendo, liberando sus pechos blancos y fríos como la porcelana. Ella le retiro la camisa muy rápido, ni siquiera vio pasar el tiempo cuando ambos ya estaban sin ropa.

-majestad, déjeme decirle que se ve espectacular

El sureño la abrazo entrando en ella lentamente, Elsa soltó un gemido sonoro y enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Hans se vivía muy lentamente de arriba abajo, mientras la reina le besaba el cuello, los hombros, y los labios.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que sus brazos ya no soportaron su cuerpo y tubo que apoyarse con las piernas. Penetrando más en el lugar exacto.

-¡ahí, Hans!- ambos cayeron debilitados y cansados

-Te amo


	6. hola mis criaturitas del señor XD

**Hola mis criaturitas del señor, jajaja, si soy fan del rubius, es súper cómico jajaja, pero bueno, me da gusto que hay personas que sigan leyendo esto después de todos los pretextos que les doy T.T, pero está bien que me presionen, de no ser por eso nunca actualizaría XD. Espero les guste este capítulo y lamento si es algo corto pero que se le va a hacer jajaja.**

La noche era fría y eso ocasionaba una baja temperatura en la habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle, estaban abrazados en frente de la chimenea con una manta para ambos, Elsa sentada en las piernas del pelirrojo mientras el acariciaba sus delgados cabellos platinos con sumo cuidado. Desde que Anna llego de su luna de miel es bastante difícil que puedan disfrutar momentos así, pues cuando se enteró que su hermana estaba embarazada del hombre que las traiciono y que intento matarla no se permitía dirigirle la palabra a Elsa, sin embargo, eran felices los ratos como estos que podían estar tan cerca uno del otro en paz, con el embarazo de cinco meses de la reina se tenía que dejarla descansar y últimamente se sentía cohibida por tantas atenciones que Hans y sus sirvientes le daban, no le gustaba mucho que las personas le prestaran tanta atención a ella. Puesto que el tiempo pasaba también crecían los síntomas, como los antojos y los cambios de humor bástate cómicos para la princesa y un verdadero tormento para Hans quien en una ocasión tuvo que cruzar media ciudad para traerle manzanas en pleno invierno a las tres de la mañana, pero todo valía la pena con hacer feliz a su futura esposa. Si, esposa. Como los dignatarios se enteraron por boca de una persona desconocida del embarazo de la reina y de quien era el padre del futuro consorte de Arendelle, "obligaron" a la reina a contraer nupcias con él, pero para ninguno de los dos les pareció molestarle o incomodarle, al contrario, Elsa prácticamente lloro de completa felicidad, al verse en esta ocasión especial, pero no todo puede ser de color de rosa. Los problemas entre hermanas aun no terminan y aunque en cierto modo a Anna le alegraba que la persona que más quería en todo el mundo encontrara la felicidad no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia Hans, aun no lo había podido perdonar por todo lo que hizo en un pasado, y se le dificultaba poder verlo a los ojos. Por ahora solo se limitaba a dar el "hola" y el "buenas noches". Pero nos estamos apartando del tema principal; la felicidad. La noche avanzaba y el frio aumentaba todavía más en el palacio, lo cual pareció dar efecto en el pelirrojo, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Elsa se dio cuenta al instante.

-¿tienes frio?

-un poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien

-Hans, si quieres me puedo sentar a tu lado, no me importa en absoluto

-no tienes que hacerlo, si te sientes cómoda puedes quedarte aquí

-pero no quiero que tú te enfríes, te puedes enfermar y créeme que yo sé cómo se siente

-pero yo quiero que te sientas bien contigo misma antes de que nazca nuestro bebe

Elsa rio ligeramente por el ultimo comentario, es realmente tierno que él se esté preocupando por eso aunque falten todavía cuatro meses para el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Hans, aún falta bastante tiempo para eso y además estoy bien, no me molesta en absoluto

-de verdad quiero que tú seas feliz y nuestro hijo también

-yo soy feliz si tu estas a mi lado, sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen de nosotros

-te amo Elsa

-y yo a ti

Pero antes de que pudieran compartir un beso, la rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado al no recibir los labios dulces de la reina sobre los suyos

-Él bebe se está moviendo- dijo señalando su abultado vientre que se movía de manera insistente

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que será un niño- hablo Hans

-si como no, era una niña

-un niño

-una niña

-sabes mejor no hay que dar preferencia, sea lo que sea lo amaremos

-no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor

-pero creo que un niño no estaría nada mal

-Hans

-bien, bien

-jajaja


End file.
